Fantasy
by Andrea Weiling
Summary: The scene is in a club, and Ken is love with Youji. He decides to tell Youji afterwards, but can he survive that long to tell him before Youji drives him crazy? Shonen-ai. A songfic.


Fantasy  
A Ken/Youji fic  
  
[When you walk by every night  
Talking sweet and looking fine  
I get kind of hectic inside]  
  
As Ken watches from the counter, Youji flirts among the girls, and the brunette   
can't help but think of good he looks tonight, as he always did. Finally he shoos away the   
girls, and returns the bar, and asks for a drink. The drink is brought promptly in, and he   
takes a sip, all this time not meeting Ken's eyes. Finally he does, and Ken is left   
mesmerized by those hypnotic green eyes. The gaze breaks, but Ken is left wishing that it   
had lasted a bit longer.  
  
[Baby, I'm so into you]  
  
He realizes that he has been spending much time on the blonde, not paying attention   
to the rest of the world as it revolves around him, it was just a dream to him, a dream that  
would come to an untimely end very soon. This can't be true, it was too wonderful to be   
true. The world just seems to be just him and Youji, no one else but them 2, looking at   
each other.  
  
[Darling, if you only knew  
All the things that flow through my mind]  
  
Ken thinks of all the things that are running through his mind, chasing them all   
around in circles, some telling him to tell Youji his 'big' secret that he had promised to   
tell Youji. But before he can say anything, the blonde pulls him off the bench and onto the  
dance floor, holding Ken close to him, but just at a friendly proximity. Secretly, Ken   
wishes they were nearer.   
  
[But it's just a  
Sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
The dream begins again, as he dances, so close, just a dream that overwhelms him,   
that is so real but he knows it's fake, and it'll end very soon, but then he feels himself   
pressed against Youji in a fierce hug, and suddenly it doesn't seem so much a dream. But   
then he looks up to Youji's smile, and just feels it melt him into a puddle on the ground.   
  
[When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me]  
  
As Ken closes his eyes, Youji just teasingly hugs him again, and Ken can feel the   
heat rush up to his cheeks, and he mutters something about leaving, but Youji makes him   
stay, his voice warm and laughing, telling him to stay, and dance with him. Ken can only   
look beseechingly at his face, and compile. The song isn't over yet, he thinks to   
himself. Might as well enjoy myself while I can...  
  
[On and on and on]  
  
But it turns out the 2 of them don't retire until several songs after. Ken was just  
enjoying the scenery, the haze of drunken-ness that he was suspended in, just the hanging   
moment he was in at seemed to last for an eternity.  
  
[It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
They sit down, after a few songs, and Youji calls for drinks. Before they arrive,   
though, Youji turns his eyes onto a panting Ken and says, "Thanks for coming here with me   
tonight, Ken. Really appreciate a friend like you." He puts a hand on his comrade's   
shoulder, not aware of the ruckus he has caused by that single comment. He turns away and   
sips as Ken just stares a bit wistfully at him for a moment, then turns to his own drink.  
  
[Images of rapture  
Creep into me slowly  
As you're going to my head]  
  
The drinks are sitting there, empty and finished as the 2 of them talk. Not just   
about something, but absolutely nothing. The subjects are completely random and unchosen,   
and soon Youji turns the subject to their fellow shopkeepers, which in turn leads to Ken.   
  
"Listen, Ken. You gotta keep that confidence up, you're our little 'sunshine' with   
Omi, so we're all depending on you to keep it that way. Don't want you to get us all into   
trouble because of that depression you're hiding. Share the love with the rest of us, ne?"  
  
Ken can only look up in puzzlement as Youji takes his hand, just casually taking the  
wrist, and leads him towards the dance floor. Ken can't help but protest, but inside his   
heart wants to dance with him.  
  
[And my heart beats faster  
When you take me over  
Time and time and time again]  
  
Ken's heart starts to pound in his ears as Youji pulls him closer. It is a slow   
song, after all, but what he noticed more was that Youji wasn't going off and dancing with   
some other girl while leaving him alone. He was actually paying more attention to him than   
to the others. Part of him wanted to ask why, but for now he postponed the question to a   
later time. All he wants to do now was relax in his arms, those sweet, warm arms, so tight   
and comforting.  
  
[But it's just a   
Sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
The song ends, and Ken is again left in a state of resignition and woefulness that   
the song couldn't have lasted just a minute, a second longer, so he could be taken in those   
arms again, held so close, but he knew that he couldn't tell, he couldn't tell. Youji   
hadn't asked him, and he had hoped that the blonde would forget completely about the   
subject.  
  
[When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
On and on and on]  
  
His wish isn't granted as Youji makes him stay for another slow dance and gently   
whispers in his ear, tickling. "What was this 'big secret' thing that we came all the way   
here for?" He looks down at the younger man in his arms, and watches as a blush crowns   
itself over the brunette's cheeks and spills all the way over to the tips of his ears. He   
smiles and asks again, "Something to do with a crush?"  
  
Ken can only stutter uncomfortably and look down.  
  
[It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
But Ken just looks up again, resentment in his eyes as well as hesitation, and says,  
"Wait till we sit down, Youji. Please. After this song."   
  
Youji nods, and pulls him close. Ken squirms uncomfortably under the grasp, but he   
reaches up and dances slowly with Youji, him acting the girl part, and he felt so close, so   
close to touch, yet was so far away. He can't do anything until they sat down. And if he   
knew Youji, the blonde wouldn't put it off for long.  
  
[I'm in heaven  
With my boyfriend  
My laughing boyfriend]  
  
Ken watches with a tinge of envy as Youji flirts with several more girls, making   
them giggle and laugh. Then one of them says something to the other, and all of them laugh   
at once. Youji looks back and gestures for him to come, but he shakes his head and turns   
his attention back to the slowly moving mass on the dance floor. After some time, he felt   
Youji's presence behind him, and he turns.  
  
"So, what's the 'big secret'?"  
  
[There's no beginning and there is no end  
Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping]  
  
Ken looks up, and decides he wasn't going to ruin Youji's fun tonight. "Nothing,   
Youji. It's not important."  
  
"Are you sure? You looked pretty serious about it, Ken."  
  
Ken shakes his head. He can't spoil the evening. "Nah. It's just one of those   
things that are better left unsaid."  
  
Youji shakes his head at this, colored lights from the strobe dancing across his   
face, but does as he is told. The subject line falls slack, and nothing more is said about   
it. In his mind, Ken thinks of those words he wishs he could tell him, those words he had   
been harboring for so long.  
  
If only I could tell you...ai shiteru, Youji.  
  
[It's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
As they walk home, Youji takes Ken's hand to lead him down the street, and the   
feeling springs up anew in Ken's heart, and suddenly he realizes that this isn't a dream,   
that it is real, but just like any dream, he could make anything happen that he wanted to   
happen.  
  
Once on the other side (a long wait), he jerks Youji's hand to get his attention.  
  
[When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
On and on and on]  
  
Green eyes peer into brown, and Ken can see puzzlement written in his eyes. "Ken?"  
  
Ken takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I want to tell you my secret, Youji."  
  
Youji's face remains impassive for a moment, then creases into a smile. "Hell, why   
not? Shoot, Ken. What's the matter?"  
  
"You, Youji. You're the problem."  
  
[It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby]  
  
Before Youji can ask for an explanation, he leans up and gently places a kiss on his  
lips. But before he could fall back to the ground, Youji picks up his spirits again, and   
embraces him. Their lips remain together, their forms press against each other, and time   
stops as the world whirls around them. But they don't notice.  
  
The kiss broke, and the air was singed with their breaths that floated up ghost-like  
as prayer to the sky.  
  
"Is this a dream?", Ken breathes.  
  
"Nope", Youji smiles a little. "Not a fantasy."  
  
They walk down the street together, hand in hand.  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \   
  
Author's note:  
Finally done. This has nothing to do with the "Let's Call It A Day" and "Letters"   
timeline. I will be contributing to that timeline later, after I'm finished with "Letters".  
But this has nothing to do with it. It's just some little songfic that I decided to   
write. I was going to make it a Schwartz fic, but changed my mind. I'll write something   
Schwartz later, thank you. This fic wasn't as descriptive, mostly because songfics are   
meant to be short and to the point, and that's exactly what I did.  
  
Andrea Weiling  



End file.
